Misunderstand
by PNY
Summary: Dyo dan Kai. Pokoknya KaiSoo. A KaiSoo / KaDi fict. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

 **Misunderstand**

Cast :

Do Kyung Soo - Dyo

Kim Jong In - Kai

 ** _~~KAISOO~~_**

* * *

Do Kyung Soo atau yang akrab disapa Dyo saat ini sedang duduk di bangku taman menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang menandakan musim semi telah tiba. Saat dia tengah menikmati angin sejuk itu air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh diikuti isakan kecil yang sudah tak mampu dia tahan lagi.

Puk… Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menepuk bahunya dan memberikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru.

*Dyo POV*

"Hyung, jangan menangis lagi" kata seseorang disampingku. Aku yang sedang berusaha menahan tangisan pun melihat ke sampingku dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Memangnya, apalagi yang dilakukan Jong In?" sambungnya setelah melihat anggukanku. "Tak ada apa-apa Sehunnie" jawabku kepada orang itu, Sehun atau akrab dipanggil Sehunnie itu."Lalu kenapa hyung menangis?" Tanyanya lagi. "Anio, hanya saja…." Aku tak melanjutkan perkataanku saat melihat pemandangan di depan sana. "Hanya saja apa hyung?" Sambung Sehun saat merasa aku terlalu lama melanjutkan ucapanku, merasa tak mendapat respon Sehun pun mengalihkan tatapannya kepada objek yang sama dengan yang kulihat. "Luhan hyung", katanya kemudian.

Aku yang merasa mendengar nama itu pun langsung mengalihkan tatapanku kepada Sehun, "kau mengenalnya?" Tanyaku kemudian. Sehun pun mengangguk, "jadi dia yang membuatmu menangis begini hyung?". Aku hanya tertunduk dan berkata "bagaimana kau bisa mengenal luhan?". Sehun pun menggaruk kepalanya yang Kyung soo yakini tak gatal itu. "Ehh… itu… Luhan hyung adalah…."

*Jong In POV*

Siang ini aku akan berjalan jalan dengan Luhan hyung. Ahhhh… pasti kalian bingung siapa itu Luhan hyung adalah murid baru disekolahku, dia murid pindahan dari Cina. Dan kebetulan sekali, orang tua kami bersahabat dan sekarang dia bersama keluarganya dan orang tuaku bertetangga. Eitss, jangan berpikiran kalau aku juga bertetangga dengannya. Karena… ah, sudalah, kita lanjutkan cerita saja.

Dia sepertinya sekelas dengan Kyung Soo hyung, kalian sudah mengenalnya kan. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal Dyo hyung, mengapa aku merasa pria yang duduk di sana itu mirip Dyo hyung yahhh.. Ahhh itu tak mungkin,dia kan sedang dirumah , ujung-ujungnya harus diungkap juga, aku dan Dyo kyung itu sepasang kekasih, jangan heran itu adalah hal biasa di sekolah kami dan pihak sekolahpun tak melarangnya. Ohh ada lagi, aku dan Dyo hyung tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah atau lebih pantas disebut mansion.

Itu karena orang tua kami tidak ingin kami tinggal di apartemen yang kata mereka kecil , jadilah kami dibelikan sebuah rumah yang berada di dekat sekolah. Ahhh udahyah, aku mau lanjutin jalan-jaan sama Luhan hyung, tapi jangan bilang-bilang sama Dyo hyung. Dia kan orangnya cepat marah, dan aku dengan Luhan hyung itu tidak ada apa-apa. Jalan-jalan ini pun hanya perinyah dari eomma dan appa. Agar aku menngenalkan pada Lhan hyung tempat-tempat di sini.

*Normal POV*

Jong In yang sudah meyakini pria itu bukanlah kekasihnya -Dyo- langsung saja mengandeng tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang agak jauh dari tempat Dyo. Setelah duduk Kaipun merangkul bahu Luhan sambil bersenandung, saat merasa sedang dihadiahi death glare oleh Luhan, ia pun melihat kearah lain sambil berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. Saat melihat kearah lain, dia mendapati punggung seorang pria yang menurutnya sangat dikenalnya. Namun, dia kembali mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih bermain game di smartphonenya.

*Luhan POV*

Ada apa dengan pria itu,mengapa ia melihat kami -aku dan Kai- dengan tatapan seperti itu? Entahlah, mungkin dia hanya menghayal atau melihat sesuatu dibelakang kami. Aku yang kaget karena Kai tiba-tiba merangkulku pun langsung memberikan death glare –yang menurut author gatot, alias gagal total- padanya.

Jujur saja dia itu sangat tampan, apalagi dengan stylenya itu. Akupun dulu sebenarnya menyukainya, namun karena seseorang itu membuat ku melupakan rasa itu dan sekarang hanya menganggap Kai sebagai adik. Kami pun hanya tediam sampai kai berkata "kau ingin minum kopi hyung?". "Anio, aku tidak suka kopi", jawabku. Lalu, kau ingin minum apa? Sambungnya. Aku ingin minum bubble tea, jawabku antusias. Tapi hyung arah tempat bubble tea dan kpoi itu berbeda, kata Jong In. "Yasudah kita berpisah saja lalu nanti kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini otte?". Baiklah kalau begitu, aku kesana ne! hyung sudah tahu kan tempat membeli bubble tea? ingat kita bertemu lagi nanti di sini. "Geurae" jawabku, aku pun melangkahkan kaki kearah yang berlawanan dengan Kai.

*Dyo POV*

"Ahh, kenapa Sehun lama sekali sih membeli bubble teanya?" Kataku saat merasa Sehun sudah pergi lebih dari 30 menit. Ahhh molla, lebih baik aku pergi ke bar saja. Dyo pun mengetik pesan kepada Sehun yang isinya "Sehunnie, aku pulang duluan ne. Aku ngantuk dan ingin istirahat, kau nikmati saja bubble tea mu itu sampai perutmu meledak,ok?." Send. Setelah mengklik tombol send, Dyopun segerah berjalan keluar dari taman lalu naik keatas mobilnya dan melesatkan mobil tersebut ke bar milik temannya.

*Sehun POV*

Ahh, kenapa antriannya panjang sekali? Kalau begini, nanti Kyung soo hyung keburu pulang. Akupun berdiri dengan gelisah di belakang antrian panjang itu. Saat akan maju seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku, aku yang kaget pun segerah berblik dengan maksud memarahi orang yang sudah membuatku kaget itu.

Namun saat aku berbalik aku malah melihat Luhan hyung yang tersenyum dengan senyum manisnya. "Permisi, tali sepatu and.. Se.. Seh..Sehun….", katanyasedikit terbata. Aku yang awalnya kaget pun hanya mematung saat mendengar Luhan hyung menyebut namaku. Jangan kira aku dan Luhan hyung tidak berkenalan, itu salah. Aku hanya seseorang yang menyukainya saat melihatnya menyanyi di sekolah saat kami masih bersekolah di Cina dan kalian tahu hebatnya? Saat dia menyanyi, akulah yang diberi tugas oleh Huang songsaeng untu mengiringinya dengan dance.

Aku juga sebenarnya murid baru di seklah Dyo hyung dan aku sekelas dengan Kai-kekasih Dyo hyung-. _Drrtt drrtt_.. suara hp ku bergetar saat aku mengambil bubble tea milikku, aku pun mendesah kesal saat membaca pesan dari Dyo hyung. Membayangkan aku berjalan sambil meminum dan memegang bubble tea membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk kembali kebangku taman dan memilih duduk diluar kafe sambil menghabiskan bubble teaku.

*Luhan POV*

Setelah mendapatkan bubble tea ku akupun berjalan keluar dan menemukan Sehun sedang duduk sambil sesekali menyeruput dan mengaduk-aduk buble teanya. Jujur saja, menurutku ia sangat-sangat tampan melebihi ketampanan Kai, dan kalian mau tahu sebuah rahasia? Baiklah kuberitahu –Sehun adalah orang yang kusukai sejak masa ospeknya dulu- jangan beritahu orang lain yahh, aku pasti akan sangat malu nanti. "Hai!" kataku menypanya. Dia pun tersedak, aku yang merasa bersalah pun langsung memberikan tissue padanya dan menepuk-nepuk kecil punggungnya. "Mian, aku tak sengaja mengagetkanmu", kataku. Ia yang sudah baikan pun hanya tersenyum dan menangguk. Omoo, lihatlah senyuman manisnya itu! Mengapa aku merasa matanya juga ikut tersenyum saat ia tersenyum yahhh –author juga merasa begitu-.

*Normal POV*

Sehun tak menyangka akan berbincang-bincang seperti ini dengan Luhan. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal termasuk sehun yang bisa ada di Korea, padahal dulunya dia ada di Cina.

Selain itu, masih banyak hal yang mereka perbincangkan sampai langit berubah menjadi gelap tanpa mereka sadari. Luhanpun melupakan janjinya dengan Kai bahwa akan bertemu lagi di taman setelah membeli bubble tea. Saat menyadari malam semakin larut, Sehunpun meminta untuk mengantarkan Luhan pulang dengan alasan tak ingin membiarkan pria cantik seperti Luhan diculik orang jahat. Luhan hanya medelik kesal kepada Sehun setelah itu. "aku ini tampan, bukan manis Oh Sehun" katanya. Sehun pun hanya tertawa mendengar penolakan Luhan terhadap pernyaaannya.

Di dalam bar Overdose, terlihat seorang pria yang sudah mabuk sedang duduk diujung suatu ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk VIP. Saat akan meminum minumannya, tiba-tiba seorang pria datang dan membius Dyo yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman orang itu.

Tak lama, Dyopun tak memperlihatkan lagi gerakan tangannya yang membuat orang yang ada di depannya memberikan smirk andalannya. Setelah itu, ia pun mengangkat Dyo ke atas pundaknya dan membawanya keluar dari bar itu setelah menyuruh anak buanya untuk mengurus masalah administrasi.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Love**

Chapter 2

*Dyo POV*

Eunghh, suara yang kukeluarkan saat perlahan membuka mataku. Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit, "mungkin karena kebanyakan minum", kataku acuh.

Namun tunggu dulu, siapa yang membawaku pulang? Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku ke penjuru kamar ini dan menyadari bahwa ini bukan kamarku, bukan juga kamar yang ada dirumah Jong In. kamar Jong In? jangan tanyakan. Tadikan kubilang bukan kamarku yang berarti juga bukan kamar Jong In karena aku dan Jong In sekamar. Saat tengah berpikir aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, akupun mengalihkan pandanganku dan meleparkan mataku saat melhat siapa yang masuk. "Park Chanyeol", kataku.

Orang yang kusebut namanya pun hanya besmirk ria sambil bersandar di belakang pintu. Aku pun membuang wajahku darinya, kemudian dia berkata "selamat pagi manis" mukaku memerah. Bukan karena dikatai manis olehnya tapi karena marah. "Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanyaku

"Lebih baik di sini kan dari pada dirumahmu dan melihat kekasihmu dengan orang lain" balasnya.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg_. Benar, Jong In, saat ini mungkin dia sedang bersama Luhan tanpa mempedulikan aku yang tak pulang semalam. "Minggir, aku mau ke sekolah", kataku.

"Kau masih ingin ke sekolah dan melihat kekasihmu sedang makan dikantin dengan orang lain?" Katanya.

Tanpa sadar mataku memerah mendengar perkataannya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Hiks".. kataku dengan isakan yang berhasil lolos dari mulutku.

"Tinggallah disini bersamaku dan Baekhyun, aku akan mengirim surat sakit kesekolah dan mulai hari ini aku akan bersekolah di sekolahmu" Katanya sambil bejalan kearahku dan memelukku dengan lembut.

Oh ya, kalian belum mengenalnya kan?. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, kakak ku yang ikut bersama ibuku saat orang tuaku bercerai. Tak ada satupun teman ku yang tau, termasuk Jong In.

Akupun mengangguk dan berkata "Baekhyun kemana?", pertanyaan yang membuatku mendapatkan jitakan darinya."Dia ke sekolah bodoh", jawabnya. Akupun hanya ber-ohh- ria sambil mengusap kepalaku yang terkena jitakan olehnya.

*Jong IN POV*

Kenapa Dyo hyung belum pulang? Inikan sudah jam 11 malam. Atau dia pergi mengerakan tugas dengan temannya dan bermalam disana? Baiklah, aku tidur saja. Akupun melangkahkan kaki ke kamar dan berbaring lalu tak lama kemudian, akupun terlelap.

 _Kriiinggggg_

Aku terbangun karena suara alarm, dengan kesal akupun memtikannya dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membasahi kerongkongabku yang terasa kering. Saat keluar dari kamar aku melihat semua maid sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah dan memasak sarapan.

"Apa Dyo hyung belum pulang?" Tanya ku pada maid yang memberikan air kepdaku.

"Tuan Dyo tak pulang dari semalam tuan", jawabnya kemudin melanjutkan pekejaannya.

Akupun melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat keseolah. Sesampaiku di sekolah, sekolah sudah ramai aku berjalan kekelas Dyo hyung untuk memcarinya, siapa tau saja dia berangkat dari rumah temannya.

Saat membuka pintu kulihat ternyata didalam ada perkenalan murid baru, setelah ia duduk akupun masuk dan disapa hangat oleh penghuni kelas itu. "Selamat pagi hyung, pagi noona",

"pagi Jong In" kata mereka serempak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Suho hyung-teman sebangku Dyo hyung-.

"Eungh begini, siapa yang kemarin mengerjakan tugas rumah dengan Dyo hyung?" Tanyaku.

Mereka pun saling tatap lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian berkara "kami tak ada tugas rumah".

"Oh! Benarkahh? Lalu Dyo hyung kemana?" Kataku heran sambil berpikir.

Saat itu datang Luhan yang menyapaku namun aku mengabaikannya karena pikiranku langsung di penuhi oleh Dyo Hyung aku pun berlari dari kelas lalu menuju rumahku untuk mengambil mobil.

*Normal pov*

Jong In akhirnya membolos sekolah dan memutuskan untuk mencari Dyo.

Pertama-tama dia menelfon orang tuanya dan orang tua Dyo namun nihil. Lalu dia mendatangi restoran, kafe, taman, panti asuhan, gereja, mall dan beberapa tempat lain yang biasa didatangi Dyo namun hasilnya sama saja, semua menjawab Dyo tak datang dari kemarin.

Kai yang hampir gila pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuju ke bar Overdose -bar yang sama dengan yang Dyo datangi-.

"Ehh kai, ada apa? Apakah ada barang Dyo yang ketinggalan?"

Kai yang mendengar nama kekasihnya pun langsung menatap orang yang berbicara dan berkata "kemarin Dyo hyung ke sini?" yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Xiumin -pemilik bar sekaligus teman KaiSoo-.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Dengan siapa di ke sini hyung?" .

Xiumin yang ditanya pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan menjawab "kau katanya selingkuh dengan murid baru di sekolah kalian jadi dia datang untuk menghilangkan stresnya.

Dia sendiri ke sini, namun ada orang bertubuh tinggi datang membawanya pulang. Dia kelihatan sangat kaya, dia membawa banyak pengawal yang menghalangiku saat ingin mengambil Dyo darinya. Saat aku dan Chen mengikutinya, aku kehilangan jejaknya karena dia menaiki helicopter. Aku ingin menelfonmu namun kau tak memberikan nomor ponselmu padaku. Kutelfon ke rumahmu, kata maidmu kau sedang keluar".

Kai yang mendengar penjelasan Xiumun pun jatuh terduduk. Ia menyesal, sungguh-sungguh menyesal, ia pun mengingat apa yang kemarin di taman itu benar-benar Dyo hyung? Ia pun menangis lalu menangkat kepalanya dan berlari keluar dari bar tanpa memedulikan Xiumin yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Ia kembali kesekolah dan terlihat mencari sesorang, saat melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk di atap, ia pun berlari dan langsung mencengkram baju pria itu dan _"bugh bruk_ " suara jatuh yang menyambung suara bogem itupun terdengar. Astaga Jong In….

*Luhan POV*

"Ada apa dengan Jong In? kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang dan meninju Sehun? Apa ia cemburu? Tak mungkin, bukankah tadi ia mengabaikanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tak mungkin kuat menahannya".

*Sehun POV*

Ada apa dengan Jong In? kenapa ia memukulku? Aku ingin sekali membalasnya, namun melihatnya yang sedang menangis membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

Setelah memberikan beberapa pukulan kepadaku, dia akhirnya berhenti akupun bangun dibantu oleh Luhan hyung yang mendudukkan ku di kursi dengan muka cemas yang membuat ku sangat senang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ku pada Jong In yang terduduk di lantai.

"Kemana kau bawa Kyung Soo hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Ehh? Bukankah dia pulang kerumahmu kemarin sore? Kemarin saat di taman ia menyuruhku membeli minuman dan saat tengah membeli minuman ia mengirimiku pesan bahwa dia akan pulang. Memangnya ia tak pulang kemarin?" Tanyaku.

Aku sebenarnya cemas, kemana Dyo hyung? Walaupun aku bukan siapa-siapanya namun aku menganggapnya hyungku sendiri karena kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Ditengah acara menghayalku Luhan hyung tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil namaku di depanku yag tentu saja membuatku kaget.

"Aishh, hyung bisakah kau tak berteriak? Telingaku bisa pecah nanti", kataku.

"Oh!, salah sendiri kau menghayal seperti itu", jawabnya.

"Memangnya kapan aku menghayal?" Kataku.

"Yakk Oh Sehun, kau ini bodoh atau apa sih. Sekarang aku ingin Tanya, siapa itu Kyung Soo?" Dan Sehun pun menjelaskan tentang Kyung Soo pada Luhan.

TBC


End file.
